


Indispensable part

by AydeePraysForDahmer



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydeePraysForDahmer/pseuds/AydeePraysForDahmer
Summary: This story is a fanfiction. So informations there are not often true.Marta is not an OC but a character from The Evil Within DLC: The Executioner.English is not my language, so i am sorry for mistakes.He met her when she was young.After few years, he met her again, but now, he won´t let her go...





	1. Little girl with white hair

The winter was almost in full swing and the sky began to has its typical dark color. But Stefano did not want to look at what was around him today. He was not in the mood. He only wanted to do that business and back. Keep it fast enough to come back to his own small world.

A cold pace made him feel the cold he felt. He was not wearing more than his favorite suit, scarf and gloves. It was only a short distance from his house.

He walked along the street full of people covered in winter jackets, coats and fur coats. There were many people, and with a flipped view of the ground in some. But he did not bother with the apology, and added instead to the step. Today he did not want to see their faces. The creative mood has been holding him for nearly a month, and Stefano began to feel more and more frustrated. There was no inspiration, nothing to think about. In an attempt to create something, he already knew it would be useless and burned down his resulting work.

Maybe he will get inspiration from poems, from a story or an essay. That is why he went to a nearby antiquarian bookshop. It was his hope of getting inspired and creative mood. He hoped he could get something, but he did not have such a certainty. He has never been inspired by books. He took it as an attempt ...

The town was noisy today. Noisy than usual. Dupot people, their excited and angry voices, car engines and ....

All the unpleasant sounds drowned something unexpected. Laugh of a little child ...

Stefano jerked and looked around. At other times, he would not have looked at such things, but the laughter overwhelmed everything else around him. Even his own thoughts. The world was almost asleep, and Stefano only heard the laughter of a little girl who had to be hidden somewhere in the crowd or in his head. The second option seemed absurd ... And suddenly the smell of lavender and roses. Stefano never liked children. But the laughter dragged him. It was weird ... his curiosity was growing, and he stopped. In the midst of a crowd of people who walked around him with a smaller arc, he turned around and looked for the source of that pleasant laugh that had warmed him warmly.

There was a small figure in the mob crowd with an orange cap and a scarf around her neck. She was walking across the street. The scarf rolled behind her, and he saw short white hair, like snow, under her the cap.

It must have been her.

Stefano watched for a moment while the little girl did not disappear in the crowd, and the noise of the surrounding world reach him again. Did it mean she was gone?

He frowned as he tried to remember where the store was actually, and in his mind he slammed into his forehead as he realized that he had crossed the shop several meters. He came back, and as he saw the door of the old wood, he immediately grabbed the handle and walked inside.

The door slammed behind him and the streets were no longer heard. Only silence, which was almost empty by the antiquarian. It was not very bright. The bookshelves were close to each other and wherever one looked, he saw the books. Most often they were old and rarely new.

He looked around and thought about where he'd start. Still, he returned to the child's laugh.

A young lady with blond hair and elegantly dressed in a dark blue blouse walked past him. Stefano was glad she did not ask him anything and went to her own.

He trailed his way through the books, seeing something in the shelves that forced him to stop and stare at the place. He felt the narcotic smell of lavenders again.

A pair of blue-eyed eyes with a violet hue looked at him in the middle of the shelves. What was of interest to him was almost white, white lashes and bright skin. He had never seen anything like that, and he was just staring. It had to be the eyes of the child. They watched him with interest and astonishment.

Eyes disappeared, and Stefano could see the little figure slipping softly at the end of the rack. From behind the corner, a small girl with an orange scarf and a cap and white hair stood there. Exactly the same one he saw out there. What a wonderful coincidence.

Stefano did not like kids. He despised them, ignored them, devoted themselves to himself. But the little girl fascinated him. Not only for her overall look. He'd never seen anything like that. He wondered if he accidentally missed and this is a little fairy. But her soft laughter told him that this was reality. He had heard about it ... When there was a white tiger, why not this little girl.

She put a small finger to her mouth and looked at the woman behind the counter that was just matching books. He noticed a similarity in their faces. It must have been that woman's daughter. In her hand, he saw that she held roses. She cursed the corner if the woman looked in our direction and smiled at him. He did not know anything. He acted like he is reading a book, but he could not let go of the little girl.

She bent down and began to sneak toward the counter. He watched her with peripheral vision. When she was out of sight, he was forced to stop looking at her and listening to what was happening behind him.

He heard the mother's surprised scream. Questions how the girl came here and where her dad left. And then the shy laugh. He did not hear her voice ... she did not speak. And then he heard how the woman thanked her daughter for the roses and how beautiful they were. She told her to wait for a moment to come back in a moment. Her steps were lost somewhere behind, and Stefano could turn around again and see her again.

It's a kid ...

But that did not interest him ... Something was dragging him to her.

The little girl also turned back to him and smiled. In her hand she still held one rose she had to leave. She glared at him with big eyes, and Stefano was nervous. Those eyes were hypnotic. How rare this must be for a child to have such clear blue-eyed eyes and white algae.

Suddenly his hands trembled and his heart began to explode. She was heading to him. Slowly, she walked through the mountain of books and walked toward him. She did not even look at his face once. And he did not. It was foolish to stare at her like that when she knew it. But what can she understand? How old can she be? Not even ten years ... But in that view, all that eye contact was ...

She approached him. He wanted to kneel to her and touch that beautiful white hair. He groaned in his mind and squeezed his lips together as she smiled at him again. He did not want to smile at her. She would have known ...

She lifted her hand in which she held the rose and handed it to him.

I can not hold back ...

Stefano turned to face her, kneeling at the level of her eyes. He took the rose from her. She looked happy when he took it. The smell of lavender was suddenly so intense. Why lavender? It was so clever and almost drowning. And the rose was beautiful. Red, like blood and petals, tenacious. And it smelled, surprisingly. Stefano was forced to smile at least slightly.

He leaned toward the counter. Her mother did not return yet. He has to do it quickly before she comes. He can not just leave ... he needs at least that.

"Would not you mind if I photographed you?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him curiously, but nodded with joy. She was very confident. That was not good, but if she was not, he could not have her picture. He could ... But not as he wanted.

He removed the camera from the small leather bag he had ever worn with him. Portable, simple yet perfect. Stefano stepped back to make the little girl in the picture almost whole. And just as he asked her, she smiled. He took a quick photo and housed the camera.

"It will be a secret, yes?" He whispered to her, and she nodded, not expecting it, fearing that she might be suspicious, but she looked happy, she had no worries or problems yet ... She could not look so happy .

As soon as he got up, her mother emerged from the back room. When she saw a girl standing with Stefano there, she screamed.

"Marta, come on, you can not bother people like that," she said, not very threateningly, and the little girl headed for her.

Now, he know her name.

"I'm sorry. She likes to talk to people ... "she looked apologetically at him, and he only smiled and said it did not matter.

It was strange. She did not say a single word all the time. Either that was just figurative, or otherwise in his case. Stefano could not stay longer. He took one book and bought it. While he was leaving, he looked at Marta for the last time, then left.

Again the noise from the street, the faces of the people and the cool air. But now he was not as disturbed as before. He looked back at the window of the antiquarian where two big eyes looked at him. She was not there anymore. Within a moment she disappeared and Stefano was forced to leave.

At home in the black room where he was making photos, and where he had a store of other things that he could not just let lie outside, he only made a single photo he cared more about.

As soon as a figure with white hair appeared on the paper, he carefully hung it on the string and let it dry. He had her picture.

He could make piles of others and she would not even know about it, but this was different. The fact that she knew maybe was not tactical, but the smile ... he knew it was for him. She smiled for him. She would not know about other pictures, but he knew that she smiled for him. And the smile is his now ...

Later that evening, he realized what happened that day ... what was his thoughts and where his mind was still going. He realized how stupid he had done, but he would not avoid it even if he wanted to. It was ... like fate.

He has to go back ... he must see her again. He'll meet her again.

But Stefano did not know it was a fault. Since that day, he has not seen her ...

Everything changed few years later...


	2. We meet again

"Everything ... I have done everything for it, I sacrificed a lot and it was useless!" Marta sighed.

,,Useless? I do not think so, "said her friend Ruth.

It was late evening, both of them sitting side by side on a curb in front of one of the largest buildings in town. Not even a few hours ago, there was a modelling contest which was for Marta a life goal for a long time. For several years ...

"The competition totally disparaged me. And the leader was staring at me all the time. She totally condemned my figure, face, hair ... everything. She told me I did not have a future and that there were thousands of better girls. It was useless, Ruth. It is over. "

Marta put her head in her hands. She did not cry. She never cried and she does not let her emotions down. She did not show them so much and she always stay calm. In this case, she just poured her best friend's heart.

Ruth looked at her sadly. She did not take part in the modeling agency itself, even though she could. High, slim with dark skin, bright eyes, beautiful smile and black straigh hair. According to many people, she was superficial and jealous, according to those jealous. But it was not true. Ruth may not have been socialized, as she would have been expected from a girl like her, because she had only one heart for her best friend, and Marta was almost the opposite of her. The pleasant and kind nature remained, but inside was something that made Ruth worry. Not for yourself, but for Martha.

She stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

Marta lifted her head in surprise.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, terrified and exasperated at the same time.

Ruth stopped laughing and looked at her friend.

,,You do not understand. The bitch did not let you in there for one clear reason. Because you have been duly summoned to her by the audition, which is actually the best thing to do. In your opinion, the models suffer and they threat them like a rag, and it upset her when she heard you. Then she let you down, because she unfortunately had the biggest word there, but the others in the jury from you were unhappy. Have not you seen them? "

Marta blinked and straightened. Ruth did not let her say anything and continued.

"Yes, the modelling is hard. New faces a lot, but you are the original! How many girls will you be there like you are? Almost none. They made a mistake when they did not take you. Girl with white hair, lashes, skin and eyes ..... where can you find someone? You are the original, Marta. Do you think you are a niche? No ... you are not! But maybe it's good that you are not there. "

"Why do you think that?" She asked softly.

Ruth smiled and bit her lower lip.

"As has been said, with girls like models, they treat these people terribly. They think they belong to them and actually ... it's true. You are selling a society that only exploits you, you suffer for beauty and then throw you away for a new mass. This is not life for you. You are not someone with whom it should be treated like this. You have more than this ... You are an artist, you paint, you are smart, and more, you are my friend! The idea of destroying you is terrible to me. It's your life, but do not overdo it by wanting to be like them. "

Marta stared intently at Ruth, who blinked at her in the meantime and pulled out the phone that rang her momentarily. For a moment she wondered how she could hear something so meaningful and true. Maybe she was right. Was she forgiving part of her life just for something like that? Maybe yes ... but she realized it was not for her. She does better than this.

"You acknowledge that I'm right, you just will not say loud. That's you! "Ruth laughed, not looking up from her cell phone.

"I guess you're right ..." Marta murmured shamefully.

"You said it !! Woow!"

Ruth laughed again aloud, and Marta returned the smile. She did not feel much like joy, but she felt she had to show a little bit of emotion. Just for Ruth, whom she acknowledged to be true.

"Well, we'll be glad to celebrate! We will celebrate your enlightenment and future artistic career, but first I will take one of my friends from school. She was on the competition too. Somehow she was there ... "she said, getting up.

She helped Marta to her feet and headed for the entrance to the building. The building was almost exhausted and the staff were gone.

"What else she can be doing there?" Ruth asked for herself and peered through the glass door into the corridor where she had turned off the lights.

"We can only do one thing," Marta suggested, simply taking her door and stepping inside.

"Someone else must be there, otherwise it would not be locked. We just try to find her and if they send us away. What more can happen? "

Ruth nodded. "Marta, your determination is an inspiration to all of us!" She grinned.

Marta did not feel as small and insignificant as before. She was sure she was victorious over them, and she was carrying with ease and calm. They both headed for the main hall, where the competiton took place. It was separated from the other corridors. At that moment Marta struck again the terrible feeling of disappointment. She slowed down and lowered her head. Ruth registered it immediately. She went to the hall to find a friend herself, and Marta leaned against the wall and waited.

She seemed to close her eyes for a moment. She tried not to think of anything that would spoil her mood before she went somewhere with the girls. Thoughts could not control just that. Maybe something will change today, and it will release itself from the pressure not only from competition, but also from hospitals.

Then came thoughts against which she had to fight from an early age and which resulted in her often dangerous behaviors, which had so often failed. She wished Ruth was back, and they could spend time together.

Marta opened her eyes. The vision was blurred. She rolled her eyes and wondered how long she had to be. She looked at the clock ... she'd been waiting for over fifteen minutes, and for a while she probably slept. What is Ruth doing there?

She cleared her throat about the competition and the bitch that had sank her only for her views. If she could, she would scratch her eyes.

She walked into the hall.

"Ruth?" She called, but no one answered.

She glanced in surprise at the large pier that was still lit. Someone really needs to be here, where are they? The hall was otherwise empty. She did not see anyone, and even if she was there she would not know it. In addition to the pier, the room was dark.

Fine ... she said in her mind. She did not know where to go, but then she stopped. There was something on the pier ... On the ground. Something what does not have to be there.

What are you thinking about?

She whispered tu herself, but finally, through the aisle, she moved into the middle. Her steps were hardly heard. She always walk like a cat. She climbed onto the pier and, as soon as she saw her close, she was taking her breath for a moment.

A dark stain on the ground. It looked like a blood-stain, but when she looked closer, Marta realized that it was blood. A small pool of blood. And there was an eye beside her.

Marta's heart exploded, but she did not start screaming. She felt that her hands were shaking. Ruth had to be here somewhere. She must find her and get away quickly.

She barely thought of her, and something caught her by her ankle. Marta jumped up and reflexively kicked her leg.

Ruth snapped down beside the pier. She was crooked, she cried, and she was all blood.

Marta jumped scared from the pier and scoffed at her shoulder, a frightened friend who breathed deeply and started tearing her tears.

She has never been in such a situation. Even if she knew what to do and how to behave, she would not feel anything. It was more complicated than it seemed.

Ruth shuddered. So much so that Marta could hardly keep her. She quieted her, trying to get what she had done.

"Ruth, look at me. Look, come on ... it'll be good. Calm down, please, I'm here! "

As Ruth looked up, Marta's eyes widened. Now she knew who the eye belonged to. Ruth's left eye was exhausted, leaving only a bloody hole from which blood was still rising. Not only from him but also from his nose. Suddenly she did not look like her. Her face, pulled by pain and fear, changed her to such an extent that Marta had barely recognized her. The sight itself did not dissuade her. She was not afraid of blood, nor did she do it wrong. Only the fact that it was Ruth did not do her well and rage in her. But it was somewhere deep, something she did not know about herself, and she did not get to the surface, at least for now.

"Ruth, who did it to you, tell me!" She urged Marta, holding her firmly and firmly as she had.

"He...is ... somewhere nearby. We have to go ... he .... T-There's a terrible ... bad guy! "

She could not speak in a coherent way, but Marta had enough of that information to understand that they must both disappear as quickly as possible.

"You have to calm down, okay? I'll get you out of here and find help. I gotta get you to the hospital, Ruth, right? But you have to calm down! "

Ruth nodded and tried to quieten. Marta gently supported her and helped her to her feet. They took a few steps.

Marta had always had a special instinct. The sixth sense ... It helps her in emergencies, and even in those that were unnatural to man. Not for that instinct, now a knife in his head had been knocked through the air as a bullet. Marta stopped at exactly the right moment and only registered her as she passed her face and finished somewhere across the hall. She held her breath, but she did not cry out, for Ruth's voice of the flying object did, and she screamed.

Marta squeezed her firmly, and Ruth fell silent. She immediately looked in the direction of the knife. She could see nothing in the darkness, except for a couple of seats she'd still recognized in the dark. Marta realized that she had not been alone in the room for the whole time.

A silhouette on one of the seats. Ruth saw the same thing, and it broke even more. Marta swallowed and stared at the still calm silhouette of the man who was responsible for all this. He stood slowly, and even in the darkness he smiled horribly.

"Ruth, come on, fast!"

Marta was not expecting any answer, not even if the man was going to come to them immediately. She threw her friend's right arm over her shoulder and pulled her way to the east. Ruth was barely drawn, but she tried not to hold on to Marta. She was still looking behind herself.

"He's behind us, he's going after us!" She whispered desperately.

Marta ignored her.

They ran out of the hall and slammed the door behind them. Marta, to her disappointment, discovered that there was nothing in the corridor that would shut the door and did not even have time for it. Ruth needed help. She took her again and headed for the main exit.

She was sure they slowed him down enough to run into the street and called for help. She did not know how many people might still be there, after all, it was pretty late, but at least she was trying to believe it at this point.

They both stumbled into the entrance hall. The last lights were gone, and beyond the glass doors Marta saw the street almost empty. It was not good, but it was enough to run out. She hit the door ... Locked.

,,Not that! It was unlocked! "she whispered, trying several more times.

Ruth was crying again, looking around herself.

Marta did not understand. Who could leave? Who could lock it up? It is possible that someone else was here. Or that guy was not in the hall when he came in, he locked them in there and then he came over there. But it was not time.

"We will die, Marta," Ruth sighed and began to fall to the ground.

Marta had no power to tell her anything. But she did not want to give up. She will not get it so easily.

She took Ruth again and dragged her to the other side of the entrance hall. The building was big. There was a chance they could hide and find a phone to call someone, but first a place for hide. She did not know if the man was alone or if there was someone else. It was unbelievable that he could do it all alone, but she knew herself. People are capable of anything.

She tried different doors on the way, but it was locked everywhere. Does this building have no cameras? She certainly had them, but not anyone who watched them. Probably only served for later play. Or he have done something with them.

Ruth was finally silent, and she also took the courage to move on. She had not been so burdened for Marta, and eventually she went to hers. She was not lucky.

By the corridor they reached another junction where another small reception was located. She had a large dark table, and Marta did not hesitate for a moment, she clung behind it and shrugged beneath it. Ruth climbed immediately after her. It could be hidden beneath the table. When they could not find another door, this had to be enough for a moment.

The reception had a computer and a telephone. Ruth grabbed it and picked up the receiver. Her face was distressed with despair, and she threw it away.

"It's disconnected. It is not possible. He must have his fingers in it. "

The computer was switched off, and if it turned on it could take a long time, and that sound might have heard. And Marta and Ruth did not know the password. They were trapped ... all they could do was wait. But what? When he will find and kill them?

Marta looked at Ruth immediately. She had only a handful of handkerchiefs to clean the wound, but it was not enough. She found nothing like a first-aid kit.

The two girls leaned forward and caught their breath. They calm down and listened to hear the steps. Marta had the courage to look from behind the table to the corridor. She did not see anyone, but she still did not.

"Marta, are you afraid?" Ruth asked after a moment.

Marta did not look at her. She'd been waiting for Ruth to announce she was afraid, but that was a question for her. Was she really afraid? Surely she had it, but it did not seem so obvious. It was unbelievable that she did not even know so much in this emergency moment.

"I do not understand you ... I do not really understand you," Ruth whispered in a shudder, finally covering her face in her palm.

Marta felt she should embrace her and tell her that she would be good, but she could not. She did not want to lie to her. She did not know her advice, and she could hardly know what was going to happen. For this moment, their chances of survival were minimal. Then she remembered.

"Ruth, your cell phone. We can call ... "she whispered with hope.

She shook her head.

"I lost it somewhere when he first found me. I do not know where it is. What about you? "

Marta leaned back. "I left him in my backpack," she breathed.

Ruth made a noise that Marta did not understand and took a sharp breath.

But this building was big. God knows where he can be now. She could find some functional computer or cellphone somewhere. She has to be careful and quiet.

"Ruth, I'll try to get something to help us. Stay here, please, and be quiet, okay? "

Something she wanted to object to, but Marta got up and sneaked from behind the table in the corridor. She paused for a moment, listening to hear something. For now, calm.

In fact, Marta even had a problem getting out of the way. In a moment she was overwhelmed by panic's fear, and she did not move. Then she took all the courage and took another few meters. It was difficult to move like this, but she was a human. Her thoughts and all the effort and silent procedure destroyed a shrill cry that could belong to only one person.

"Ruth!" Cried Marta in horror, and ran back.

She had seen two silhouettes from afar. Ruth was lying on the ground and he was standing beside her. He stared at her, holding something that looked like a knife. The corridor filled a bright flash, and Marta stopped in terror. He photographed her!

Ruth was already dead.

There was a pool of blood around her, and her killer lowered the camera to look at his next victim.

Marta had a strange feeling. Besides fear it was something else. Something she did not recognize through her. Or maybe she felt it, but it was a long time ago.

And what was most strange ... the man in front of her felt absolutely the same.

There was a tinkling of the knife dropping on the ground. Even from a distance, she knew he was not looking at Marta just like he wants to kill her. He had a clear astonishment in his eyes. He stared at her. He looked dazed. And Marta too. But she was looking at him with horror. Her legs gave her the service and the whole body.

Ruth was dead.

Her legs were not strong anymore. She kneeled on the ground and lowered her head.

Ruth was dead.

What's the chance? What should she do, run away? The entrances were locked, the phone did not work. The door was locked and she was alone and defenseless.

After a long time she began to cry. But she did not even make a voice. It was only tears that flowed down her cheeks and hit the shiny dark tile which she was kneeling on.

The man did not lie down for the knife. Instead, he took a few steps toward Marta. The camera carefully put it on the ground and straightened again. Marta looked up slowly. She wanted to see the face of the one who would soon end her life.

"Marta?"

The still beating heart stopped her. Her body paralyzed and her voice failed completely. Does he know her name? Is he someone she knows? Or someone who knows her? How could he know her?

"My girl, is it really you?"

He had a special accent, but in her head, as if he had heard it before. As he walked closer, Marta dashed backward and slowly ran backward from him. He was faster, but she could not run faster. She did not have the strength. It left her already.

As he walked closer, she saw him better. Dark hair thrown over one eye, cheekbones, sharper jaw. He wore a suit and a red scarf around his neck. She saw this man somewhere. She had memory on faces, but not on names. Where did she see him? In dreams? It is also possible ...

"I thought ... that I would never see you again," he said astonishedly.

Suddenly he did not look like a murderer, but as an admirer of the work of art that was before him. He regarded her as something unique and exceptional. He spoke so oddly.

But Marta could not say anything. She could not speak. She could not move anymore. She covered her mouth to suppress her sobs. He was almost there.

He knelt to her and looked at her face for a long time and into every detail. The longer he looked at her, the more his eyes shone with amazement and happiness. Marta felt she could not breathe. She went away. Fear suddenly came in completely and felt her faintness.

"It will be good, dont worry." He said, and smiled.

It was not a sweet smile. There was something in him that had terrified Marta. Her heart suddenly began to pound her even faster, her throat pulling away. Her hand, which was still supporting her, was no longer carrying her weight, and Marta fell to the ground. She still had her mouth covered to suppress the scream. A horrible and scared scream of what this man had done with her. She'd never been afraid so much in her life. It is end.

He leaned over her, so she could see his face. Slowly he reached out to her, covering her eyes. She was tempted to push him and scream at him, but that did not happen. She let go of the strange odor that had gone from him and her own beating of the heart that had drowned her.

She will die ... She was ... She was more than sure.

With these last thoughts she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Still Alive

She felt pain. Legs, hands, head. But with all the pain ,she knew, she was awake. That she is alive.

At first she felt physical pain, then she heard sounds around. She heard an angry cry, probably some girl. She felt she was lying on her back and she could not move her hands. She was tied up and she felt something else beside her. Someone lay just beside her.

She began to remember what had happened before she lost consciousness. She remembered everything. Her heart pounded, but she did not lose her mind. She has to calm down. She must not fail.

Marta slowly opened her eyes if there was an unpleasant light in the room. Finally, she was not even dark in the room to see nothing. Marta was not sure what was in the room. The walls were covered with gray wallpapers with inconspicuous ornaments, a wooden floor with a small carpet, where Marta was lying, and the furniture was more ornamental. Rather, it looked like an exhibition room, because on some tables she could see statuettes, paintings on the walls and a sofa in front of her, all but as common as found in similar old houses. These had a completely different topic.

Marta would come closer, but she said in her mind that now she had to concentrate on other things.

,,Hey! Can you hear me? Are you alive? "

She jumped up as she heard the girl's voice close. She glanced behind and saw a girl, as old as Marta, with short brown hair on her shoulders, darker skin and big eyes. She was wearing a skirt and a vest, but Marta was not sure what the colors. The senses were still a little numb.

"Aren't you Marta?" The girl asked her, and Marta nodded.

,,Thank God you're at least okay. I mean ... I do not know ... I do not know what's going on ... I do not know what happened ... "

It seemed that she will burst into tears at every moment, but instead it turned into another angry cry. Her hands were as tangled as Marta. She swung herself all the way, trying to get up. Then Marta realized they had both legs tied up together.

Marta bit her lower lip. She did not want to cry or scream. But she felt sorrow. She turned her head to the other side to look around. At that moment her breath stopped.

A few inches from her face was the face of another girl she knew right away. It was a dead sight of Ruth, without a single eye. She swallowed and laughed with herself. He also attracted her here. What does he intend to do with them?

She remembered almost the face of their kidnapper. How he looked how he behaved as he walked to her. She had seen it all before, but she did not remember where she was from. She began to doubt that it was out of her dreams, but she was not sure at all.

"You, fucker! What do you want from us?! "

Marta turned back to a girl whose name she still did not know. She tried to sit and moved in an unpleasant way. She was not wearing a jacket, but only a white long t-shirt and black jeans. She did not even have shoes.

It was a good question ... What does he plan on? Why did Ruth die right there, and Marta with that girl are still alive? Why could she not die? This world might be better without her ... one less lost soul.

Marta realized that the girl must be a friend of Ruth, but she could hardly speak. She did not have the strength or the taste. Her head began to pulse again as she had to listen to her screaming. She'd rather fall asleep again.

The girl suddenly fell silent. Marta breathed a sigh of relief and felt the headache slowly fade away. Suddenly she heard a soft noises coming from the door. It was the main reason why the girl stopped screaming.

He stood in the doorway, leaning against the futur. He held a knife in his hand that looked a little different than the one Marta remembered from that evening. On such things, her memory was good.

He stood there calmly as if he had been a clock and a knife, at slow intervals, knocking on a wooden futuro. She did not see him in the face, with the hair he had and darkness and shadows did not give her the chance to see more.

"You bastard! You killed her! It was you! "The girl began screaming again. But he did not care.

His gaze stayed on someone else all the time.

Marta showed neither fear nor anger. They were staring to eachother. The man stepped into the room and smiled mysteriously at Marta. She swallowed nervously.

He headed for the screaming girl and grabbed her by legs.

"Let me go! No!!"

He dragged her down the floor straight out of the room. Her scream was still heard and depending on how quieter it was, he had to pull her down the corridor. Marta jerked as she heard a loud bang through the door. The cry was silenced, and all she heard was the steps that were slowly coming back to her. Her heart raced again.

He reappeared in the door, and after he walked in, he closed it slowly and silently. He was watching Marta all the time and then he sat on the sofa right in front of her.

Marta managed to sit down and overcome the pulsing pain again in her head. But she did not look at him. She tried to quench his gaze, and her nervousness continued to rise. She heard his quiet laughter.

"I can not ... I can not believe it," he said quietly, leaning back.

"Do you know how long it was? And such a coincidence ... But maybe it's not a coincidence. "

Marta looked at him this time. She did not understand what he had said. But one thing confirmed it and had to see it somewhere in the past. He stared at her in disbelief.

"I see you have grown your hair. Very nice ... But you have not changed much. "

Marta swallowed again and looked down sadly. She did not know who he was and what he wanted. But she guessed, just like she did not live long.

"But something has changed. Why do not you smile? "He asked, standing up.

She looked up in terror.

"You look so sad ... Why are you sad?"

She lowered her head again, curling up. She suddenly felt small ...

"Then show me yourself..."

He came to her, and before she was able to move or just move, he grabbed her under her chin and lifted her head. Then he took her head into both hands and studied her in every detail. Marta stared at him with appalled eyes. He had gloves on his hands, so it was unpleasant, but it did not matter.

"You've grown so much," he said dreamy and smiled.

Suddenly he blinked as if he realized something.

"I still smell....." he paused, but he did not say the sentence again.

Instead, he leaned closer to Marta, more to her neck and hair, and took a long breath.

Marta clasped her lips together and forced the vocal cords to finally work.

"Who ... who are you at all? How do you know me? "She whispered.

For a moment he did not seem to hear her. She just heard his breathing slowly and calmly. As if he lost himself in his own thoughts. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes and pulled himself away. He stared at her blue-violet eyes, sadly asking,

"You do not remember me, do you?"

Marta blinked.

"I ... I do not know ... it's ... as if I've seen you ... but I do not know where."

He laughed and looked down.

At least something she remembered ...

He dropped her and sat down on the couch where he leaned back.

"I remember you as a ten-year-old, maybe younger, little girl. It was ten years ago in an old antique shop in February. "

Marta stared at him.

She started to remember.

That day she had decided to visit Mom at work and bought her roses. She wanted to surprise her, so she hid her. And then the man came in a similar suit and his hair looked similar and could not stop looking at him. He was not so unusual, but there was something about it.

"Do you remember that?" He asked cheerfully.

"You ... you ... took a picture of me?" She asked inappropriately.

He laughed louder. His laugh was for her uncomfortable.

He did not answer her. Instead, he looked at her for a long time. After a moment he got back from his dream.

"We'd better focus on something else. You have to tell me so much, I'm curious. And of course ...I'm Stefano Valentini. "

Marta had his name played several times in her head. He sat there perfectly.

"So now you are. I know you're Marta Martin. How old are you now? "

"Nineteen."

,,Are you with anybody? Or did you have someone?"

She did not want to answer his questions. She did not understand why he wanted to know when she will die anyway. She did not want to say anything. He knew about her too much. She chuckled and turned away.

"Little girl, look at me. Look at me!"

The last words said louder and more forcefully. Marta turned to him in horror.

"I will not hurt you if you listen to me, okay? I do not want to hurt you. We'll just talk, okay? "

He spoke and looked calm, but Marta felt that all this was a hypocrisy. But she could do nothing but nod.

"So ..." He smiled and leaned back.

"No ... I had no one. Never."

Stefano narrowed his eyes as if trying to find a sign of lying there. But what surprised him was that she was telling the truth. He had to keep himself from starting to smile from ear to ear. She did not belong to anybody else, but he still wondered how someone could overlook someone like her.

"Okay, and now ... What were you doing in the building?"

Marta had a hundred words to answer the same question.

"A friend went there."

"Seriously?" He asked, smiling.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I went there."

He liked how nervous she was. She talked the truth about this thing. She was honest, but shy about it. Perhaps reconciled to something happening to her, but he did not plan, unless it was really necessary.

"How did you get it?"

"Bad," she breathed instantly.

Stefano blinked in confusion and paused. How could they?

"That woman said, my face is more like a small child."

He had to make sure he did not laugh. It was the most absurd thing he'd heard.She may not have changed much, but that does not mean that. He would quite like to meet the woman personally.

"Bullshit," he said simply.

Marta did not care about his words. Instead, she stepped from leg to foot. There was an embarrassed silence as if Stefano had been waiting for something. From that nervousness Marta finally began to talk again.

"And that I'm not quite slender." She muttered, and she chuckled in her mind, though she often doubted herself.

Stefano smiled again.

"Maybe you do not look like one of those super beautiful models but ..."

He paused because he did not know if he really wanted to go on. For Marta it seemed as if he had forgotten what he meant. Stefano said in his mind, "But for me, you are the most beautiful person, and I do not know why.

"We'll check it ..." he muttered to himself. Really perfect for me?

Marta frowned.

,,Take off your clothes..."


	4. You will not run away anymore

Marta's heart jumped in her chest as if someone had struck her. Her hands shook even more intensely, and so did her legs. She felt she was going to fall down a moment later.

She opened her mouth to object, but nothing came again. Stefano smiled again at her reaction. The whole situation, the whole conversation, was so enjoyable for him. And this moment is the most. He stood up and grabbed Marta's tied wrist. He felt her shudder. He let loose the rope by the movement and let her hands free. She immediately put them to her body and turned away from him.

"Just as I said ..." Stefano started and sat back on the sofa.

"If you listen to me, I will not do anything to you."

Marta did not trust him. Even if she wanted, she could not. She shook her head almost inappropriately and grasped her lips to hold her sobs. She will not cry ... She will not cry ...

Just as she waited, his gaze changed in a second and it did not look so friendly. His gaze was fixed and dark. He soaked Marta so intensely that she felt he was going to kill her.

"Do it," he said quietly, so calmly and coldly, that she was afraid of it.

She will not do it. She will not do it. She could not even speak, let alone move. It seemed like Stefano was going after her, but suddenly she heard the shouting of the corridor. It was not so loud, but Marta knew it. Stefano rolled his eyes impatiently and stood up.

He stepped back to Marta, grabbed her wrists, and quickly tied them back. He pushed it lightly and forced her to sit back.

"Stay here and do not move, okay?"

He did not wait for her reaction and went out into the corridor. Marta was grateful to the girl, but she was afraid of what Stefano could do to her now. She knew, but he would come back and want it again. She had a chance.

She twisted her wrist and realized to her luck that the ropes were not as strong as before. Marta swirled quickly out of the rope and stood quietly on her feet. She did not know how much time and where to go. She leaned toward the door and opened it. She could not hear the steps.

Before she came out, she looked back at Ruth's unconscious body.

"Sorry ..." she whispered.

The corridor was similarly furnished as the room where it was. There was no power of the door, but to those where Stefano had probably disappeared, she looked back and listened. She heard another scream from there, and there was a scream. She did not want to know what was happening ... She apologized to the girl, too, and went to the other side.

She did not know where she was going or whether she would. Each step was difficult for Marta. As if she was balancing over the abyss. And the wrong move could have been fatal. He could hear her at any time.

Marta stepped on the first step. The small spiral staircase that led down was all made of wood, worrying if the wood was not that old to cast it off. She stepped on it with full of weight and nothing happened. She breathed back and continued on. She went faster and faster, finding no noise on the stairs.

There was a louder stamp, and Marta jerked and sipped softly. This time she went very loud ... Then she stopped.

It was not her move.

She frowned, but no one was behind her. For a moment she remained in the same position to listen if she could not. She still heard her shouting from above. What can he do to her? But Marta did not want to know it and went on. She has to go fast, otherwise it may be too late.

The house looked from here as a normal older house with a small staircase, hall, and other rooms that lead from there. But there was no time to explore them. Where could such a house be? Is it too far from city?

Marta was in the last section. There was a few stairs before she got to the ground. She glanced for herself for the last time and listened for the air clean.

The moment she did, she felt a terrible pain on her shin. Marta was not enough to shout how sudden it was. Her leg broke, and she crashed down the last steps and hit her hand. Her voice sank into her throat. She wanted to scream severely because she have not felt this pain ever. Suddenly she could barely breathe and shudder all over her body. What the hell happened?

She managed to resist her at least on her healthy hands and look back. Stefano stood a short distance away, carrying a shovel over his shoulder. As soon as Marta saw him, she almost completely failed her breath. She tried to move, but to her horror she found it was not possible. As soon as she had tried it, she felt a pain in her leg that she wanted to scream for a while, but it was still not a shock.

How could he be there? He was upstairs! Or not?..

"This was not a good idea," he said quietly, but in his eyes he had a clear rage that had terrified Marta.

"So I just leave for a while, and you already want to run away? You disappointed me ... "

Stefano tossed the shovel to the ground. Marta thoughtlessly pushed forward as far away as possible. She crawled as best as she could, despite the unfortunate pain of the broken leg.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He shouted at her as she rang her ears.

She will not cry. She will not cry.

But every minute it was worse and worse. How could she not cry? It did not work. Slowly but surely she felt tears running into her eyes. Every moment she's crying. Once in their eyes, she bursts in crying ... she felt it. Still, she still crawled to the door at the end of the small hall, which could only mean freedom. But in this situation, hardly.

"So you want to go out?"

Marta did not look away, still crawling on. It was slow ... very slow. She pulled her leg behind her and felt she would fall in a minute.

Stefano started forward, but neither quickly nor slowly. He just walked past Marta to the main door. Marta paused. Somewhere he took the key and unlocked it. She sighed in her mind. It would be for a nothing if it was not found.

The door was wide open. Outside was just black and nothing was visible. It did not look like a door to freedom, but a door to the darkness. Stefano stood before them and smiled.

"Come on, come on. Come to me."

Marta shuddered. She did not know what he was going to do, but she certainly did not go to him. She stopped to crawl and stayed in place. She has no place to escape. No longer. She will die. She knew it.

She breathed deeply and held her tears. She tried not to think about the pain.

"You will not go?"

She looked up at him again. He was angry. Stupid anger, and he gets to the surface every now and then. And it will be Marta's death. She could not hold back anything at that thought. The pain in her leg came back and Marta sobbed.

"What? Are you crying? "

He was suddenly surprised and ghastly. It did not matter to Marta. Not anymore. Tears began to flow through her cheeks, but she did not jerk in such a weeping as she thought. She sobbed for a moment, but only tears were visible.

"That look..."

She did not know if he said disgustedly or amused. He stepped toward her, and Marta nearly stopped breathing. She waited for him to hit her or something like that.

He did not hurt her, but the pain was even worse. Stefano grabbed her with a wounded leg, and Marta screamed as loudly as she could. Stefano did not hold his laughter and pulled her toward the main door. If he holds her like that, her leg will get hurt more. She felt it. Marta was getting down on the ground so much that her chips were crawling over her nails. It was just a little pain compared to what she felt in her leg. She had blood behind nails and her face all wet and red from tears.

It looked like he was dragging her into the darkness.

They crossed the threshold of the door and, before Marta recovered, Stefano took her and dropped her from the small stairs to the door, down. Marta was hit by the cold night air. She hit her head and everything swung around her. It was all bloated, and there was not much, and there was another pain in her leg, which was followed by a faint crunch from which she screamed again.

She felt she was lying on the grass. It was cold but not so dense. It was rather dead soil. Marta could not move. She was breathing quickly and in the meantime Stefano slowly slid the stairs to her.

"Do you want to escape? Listen! In this winter and darkness you can not easily find the way. Trust me, it will take you a long time before you find someone else to help you and with that broken legs it will not be also easier, but ... you do not have much hope of surviving here. "

He circled around her and enjoyed her being helpless. Finish it, she whispered to herself. Kill me already, please.

"I was hoping you'd be wise enough not to try anything stupid, but you just did not. I'm leaving once, and you're already creeping out like a thief. I am angry. "

He sat down to her and twisted her on her back. He grabbed her jaw, and turned her face to him.

"You have no place to go, do you understand? You will not survive without me. You're not going any further. Not anymore. You've disappeared from my life once, but this time it will not happen, believe me. You will not run away. "

He dropped her and her head hit hard the ground. Stefano stepped inside. Marta did not know what was going on. She did not know if he would kill her or not. The escape was in vain. He was right. She did not even know where she was. She glanced around, but it was dark enough. Stefano soon returned, holding his shovel in his hand again. Marta looked at him in horror.

"So one leg is done, I would rather do not look."

In the darkness she could see his mad smile. She even have not a time to scream and he hit her other leg with the shovel...


	5. She is not breathing

Marta heard footsteps from upper floor and she shuddered even more. She tried to curl more into the ball, but it would not be valid anyway. At the same time, her legs waded even more and she was forced to take a sharp breath. All the while lying in the living room on the ground on the old mattress, her mouth was covered by her hand to make no loud sounds. Her legs were bandaged, but the pain was terrible, and she could not sleep or stop crying.

Steps were heard above her, then clearly as they went down the stairs.

She was knocking not only with fear but also with cold. There was a terrible cold, and she was wearing only a long white T-shirt which she held so tightly that she was getting cramps in her hands. The hand on her face was wet with tears, and so was the place near her head on the mattress where the tears were falling.

Stefano walked slowly to the mattress. Marta looked at him in terror.

"Please be quiet, okay?" He said sleepy and angry as he leaned over her.

"I hear nothing but you and your whining. You did it to yourself! Are you never sleeping, damn it? "

Marta could not say anything. If she put her hand out of her mouth, she would cry out loud and get another hit by Stefano. Perhaps he would leave her on the cold ground until morning or worse. But she could not imagine what else he could do to her.

"Shut up, please, shut up!" He shouted at her as her sobs did not stop, which was only worse, Marta was afraid ... terrible, and the pain was worse, she would move on, into a ball to warm herself but she could not, because she felt her legs like they are hanging only on small twigs and that it was the only move to fall.

Stefano flashed his head in despair. He was angry. Annoyed at her, but still it was his little Marta. But she did not smile. She was crying ... she was afraid. He knew it would not work like that.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Marta thought for a moment that he was going for something to start hitting her and getting horrified. When he returned after a while, he did not hold a shovel or anything like that, but a glass of water and a small plastic bottle in his other hand.

"Look. Take it. It will help you, "he said calmly, kneeling to her, and taking several pills from the vial.

Marta was not sure what it was and how strong it was when he took so much, but she did not trust him.

"They're just pills. It will not hurt. I can throw you down to the cellar if you want to. "

She shook her head instantly. She could not imagine what the cold had to be down there.

"So be a good girl, okay? If you're good, I'll take care of you. "

Stefano sat down and gently lifted her up. Marta murmured several times when she moved her legs, but she quickly fell silent as he held her to himself.

"Put your hand away," he ordered vigorously.

She did not want to do it. She expected that, as soon as she did, she began to scream loudly. She took her hand out of her mouth and gave a few groans. Stefano bent down, but then forced her to open her mouth. It happened quickly. The pills poured in her almost forcibly, so Marta did not even notice how many were there. She was forced to swallow and he gave her drink.

"It will be okay." He said, almost cautiously, and helped her.

Marta lay on her side again, but this time she did not cover her hand with her mouth. She did not know how long it would take, but she would not be right. Instead, she felt she was sleepier and sleepier. Those pills had to have some sedating effects. Stefano still did not leave, sitting beside her, gently stroking her hair. He was behind her, so she did not see him, but he seemed to breathe in her hair a few times.

Marta was still sleepy. Her eyelids fell, and the senses began to get more numb. The pain really was gone, but with her and the surrounding world.

"I told you it will not hurt anymore ... and you'll be sleeping." He chuckled.

She did not know what he was meaning, but as soon as he put a bottle of powder in front of her, she noticed it. It was not just any analgesics, but sleeping pills. How much did he give to her? With that thought, she fell asleep with a hard sleep. Stefano stayed for a moment and stared at her. The painful lamentation subsided, and her breath was quieter. He checked the bandages on her legs if they were strong enough. Her legs were swollen and all from purple to red bruises. It was not a nice look.

She had to lie here for hours in terrible pain.

There was a feeling of conscience in Stephano, but after a moment he got up and walked back to his bedroom. He needed to sleep because he had a lot of work the next day.

...

Marta looked the same as at night, just as Stefano had left her there. But her face was not so red from tears. She looked calm and quiet. The look at her was somehow calming. And the smell of her hair even more.

Stefano tossed away the screaming girl he brought along with Marta. She walked away from the mattress, where Marta was lying and furiously racing. She was fighting and she was still screaming. Stefano liked it for one thing, but it was annoying now and he had enough. Like she thought she had some hope.

He tied her hands and let her lay for a moment on the floor until he had the rest of the things he needed.

She stopped and clung to Marta. She seemed to be alive, but she did not understand why she was here. At night, she heard a terrible shout from the outside, and she did not even want to imagine what she had to do to her. She noticed her broken legs, and she realized what could happen to her.

"Marta? Marta, are you all right? "She whispered, looking up to see if Stefano had come back.

For a moment, Jess forgot her own life, which was in jeopardy, and she gave Marta. She was often protective against her friends. So much, when she sometimes paid for herself.

Marta had not moved. It was strange how hard she slept. He had to give her something, otherwise she would not sleep like that. Jess stuck in her several times, but she did not get any response.

She leaned toward her as she could to find out if she was breathing at all. She stopped and felt her heart stop for a moment.

As Stefano walked into the living room, and before he could scream furiously over Jess, she began to scream.

"She is not breathing!"


	6. You have seen too much

For first, Stefano felt anger. How did that bitch just allow walk to Marta? No one else is allowed to. Nobody, just him. He will not share with anyone.

Then he was scared.

"She is not breathing!"

He gasped and thought that his head was tangled. What did she say? That's nonsense. She can not be ...

He felt like he is dying, but he did not let know anything on himself. He overcame a momentary failure and kept his head cool. He went to both girls. He was so quick he did not have to do many steps. He grabbed Jess and literally dropped her from the mattress until she screamed. While Jess was on the ground, Stefano lay down to Marta and touched her face.

She was cold and it looked like she is not breathing. Stefano's heart was shaking. He leaned closer to her as he could. He felt he heard something. He started to get hope. He took Marta's wrist. He was horrified for a moment when he did not feel anything but then ... weaker and slower. He felt it.

She was not dead.

Stefano took a breath, but immediately stopped again as he tossed his fingers over her wrists. He stared at them for a moment before Jess interrupted him again.

"You nasty fucker, how could you done it to her? What have you done to her ?! Look what you have done! "

She was screaming and Stefano was losing patience every second more and more. If she woke Marta, he would let her die slowly. He would choose such a death that would be a clear misfortune for her, but fortunately for her it is good that Marta can not hear anything.

Stefano slowly got up from the mattress and turned to Jess. She was silent at that moment, staring at him, her eyes wide, filled with tears. He was looking at her as calmly as always. His almost stone face changed into evil smile. Jess shuddered even more, leaving the tears and sobs free.

"Do not do this... no ... NOO!" She cried as Stefano took the decorated knife, which lay for a moment on the sofa, across from the mattress and set off toward her.

She screamed several times and tried to kick him. He easily avoided her, stood at her from behind and grabbed her jaw. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes, and so did she in his.

"You've seen too much ... You should be honored to be part of my work," he whispered with a smile.

Jess was not even able to scream, and Stefano swiftly stabbed her knife in her eye so deeply that he could penetrate her brain. Jess jerked and gave only a strange sound that only clearly said he was dying and very fast. Stefano pulled the knife out. As a result, the blood flew to one side and largely ended up on Stefano's face and suit. Immediately he stabbed her into her second eye, this time deeper, letting knife inside her eye socket.

He was still not letting her.

Next to him, he had a camera he'd just stretched for. He did not want to manipulate with her body so much that it would not spoil the whole scene. As he held it in his hand, he took Jess's face from his top view. He made several photographs of slightly different angles and distances, then pushed her body apart, almost disgusted.

He'd never been so fond of his creations, but he was upset that she'd come close to Marta. It was easy for Stefano not to forgive.

For a moment, he looked around where the blood ran out, but then he glanced back at the mattress with sleeping Marta. Looks like ... the pills will work for a long time, but it should be better soon. Stefano came to her again and lay beside her so that he could look at her face.

It was cold here.

He watched for a moment and hesitated to touch her. He took off his glove and put his fingers lightly on her face to find out she was still cold as ice. She looked as if she'd literally frozen. The white hair, eyelashes and skin gave it an effect. Stefano did not resist and made the last photograph of her face.

He should get up and go do something. He had a job, but he could not. He felt the narcotic smell of lavender and could not deny he was sleepy. And he must know when she will wake up.

So he moved closer to Marta so that her head was on his chest, and he had her the hair to his face, from which lavender felt the most. He hugged her and pressed on himself. She did not make any sound or signs of something hurting her.

Stefano let go of that intense scent, and within a few minutes he fell asleep more peaceful than ever before.

Marta slept long afterwards and Stefano with her. As the sun set and the cold in the room was even greater, Marta began to perceive the surrounding sensations and pressed unconsciously toward Stefano nearer to her. She did it without realizing she was actually lying next to him.

Late in the night she awoke for a moment, but the terrible headache from a large number of powders let her fall asleep again. At that time, Stefano had been awake for some time. He should get up and go to his room. He lay there for a long time, but he was as relaxed and calm as any drugs could not get up and just breathe the lavender scent, and felt Marta's warm and heartbeat.

If he could, he'd be lying like this forever ...


	7. Pills

Marta was awakened by the click that had begun to scare her every time she heard it. Unknowingly she jerked, and her heart quickly exploded. She was still so tired, almost as if she slept at all, but at the same time she knew she had slept longer than ever before.

She did not know where she was. She seemed to be at home in her bed. She gets up, goes to the kitchen and there she will see Mom and Dad. But as soon as she moved, her pain shot into her feet, telling her that there was something wrong and that this was not home.

She slowly opened her eyes. The view was blurred and barely recognizable. She knew that this was not her room, and she had the urge to cry desperately. But headache started again, which forced her to close her eyes again. She began to perceive physical perceptions of the environment. She felt the terrible cold. She felt the pain of the bruised bones in her legs, the light fabric of a white T-shirt on her body, and then something else that came to her. She could not rise or move any more, and it was caused by something that pushed her into the mattress and prevented any further movement. She felt the pressure around her waist and down.

The click sounded again and Marta jerked again. The sound woke her from half-sleep, and she finally saw it clearer. She knew the living room, where Stefano left her right after he had beaten her. She turned her head to look at why she could not get up, and to her horror she realized she was looking directly at the lens. A few seconds later, bright light blinked at her, and the annoying sound again.

She raised her hand to protect her eyes and realized how weak she was and how cold she was. Everything was terribly hurt, and Stefano, who stood there in astonishment, only worsened.

"How it is to wake up after almost two days of sleep?" He asked, smiling.

Marta picked up his words in his head. Two days? So long? She remembered how she could not sleep, and now he told her she had been sleeping for almost two days. Her memories returned, and the last look at the sleeping pills she gave her gave her a clear answer.

She was so weak that the arm that protected herself from the camera fell freely behind her and used Stefano to take another picture. Marta jerked again, wiping unconsciously Stephano more than she expected. She meant to let it go. Ask him to stop, but no sound comes out of her. After a moment, Stefano stood up quickly to allow her to move. Maybe too fast. He looked a little nervous, but that emotion instantly disappeared and replaced by his usual malice.

"It looks like the legs are not so bad, isn't it?"

It did not sound bad. Stefano studied her bandaged legs. It still hurt but not as much as the first day Marta thought she would die of the pain. She tried to sit down. Her head tightened, but it quickly passed. The legs were still swollen and violet-colored. She stared down at them, then glanced at Stefano, who was watching her dreamyly. Marta did not want to know what was going on inside his head.

"We have a lot of work today, my girl. But first ... "he began and bent to her.

His hand touched her face. Marta did not dare to move. She could not be sure what she could do if she opposed it, so she tried to keep quiet. Inside, she was scared to death.

"First you bathe. You're totally cold. "

He said so soothingly and softly. Marta was not even aware of the terrible cold, but she was dreaming of everything. Absolutely without energy, without the ability even to get up. She was completely helpless and lost. She asked herself how long she would survive. How long will it have to endure all this? But when Stefano acted like this, she might believe he would take care of her and do nothing to her. She could not trust him. She was afraid of him anyway.

Stefano threw Marta's arm around his neck, holding her back with one hand and the other beneath her legs. He walked cautiously, for he could not imagine what pain it had to be for her. When he lifted her, she held her breath and instinctively pulled her closer to him, not to fall.

Her head fell on his shoulder and for a moment she forgot that he was hurting her or that she was cold. She was so pleasant to him. Stefano tried for a moment to ignore the lavender scent of her hair and concentrate on reality.

Marta closed her eyes for a moment and let him carry her somewhere away. She did not see where he was going, but instead concentrated on something else. Why did he smell like a rose? It was strange, just to him. The scent was not intense, but she liked it.

She drew her gaze as she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and looked around. The cold disappeared, and instead she felt a pleasant warmth.

Stefano took her to the tub and carefully put her down on the table next door. She moaned a few times as she struggled her legs, but it was nothing serious. A bathtub filled with hot water was next to Marta. Stefano had to filled it some time before. There was steam coming out of the water, and Marta had a taste to jump into that water.

She watched the almost waterless water level and did not realize that Stefano stood just before her, staring at her. He waited for a moment when she noticed him and looked up in horror. As soon as this happened, he smiled and bent back to her so that he was almost below her eyes. Marta looked at him better and noticed that he was wearing only trousers and a white shirt.

"So ... you probably know what's waiting for you."

Marta swallowed. She looked first at the water and then on her hands folded in her lap. She had avoided it once more, but it did not seem to be so lucky now.

"Or you know what? I'll be kind. "He smiled again and took her in his arms.

Marta wanted to object or just react, but she felt the hot water on her skin and she breathed. Stefano immediately let go of her and she almost dived. The bathtub was deeper than she expected, but it was even larger than she'd ever seen.

She emerged and took a long breath. The white T-shirt sank onto her skin, and the hot water gradually released every muscle in her body. Marta had the urge to climb out instantly as the water was hot. She literally burned. After a moment, however, she felt much better and was not as cold as before. The foot pain suddenly disappeared, and Marta enjoyed every moment she could have been in that hot water. She did not know how long she'd leave her here, and when something came again that would make her life uncomfortable.

All the while Stefano watched her with a calm look. Inside, however, he smiled much more. His gaze fell on her white shirt, and Stefano swallowed hard. Marta, fortunately, did not notice it, but he knew that if he looked at her longer, he will not hold himself back.

He turned quickly and came to the cabinet where he had most of the medication. He removed a small box that had not yet been added to the cabinet. Those pills were not his.

"You know, I was looking into your pockets in your coat ..." he dropped and went back to the tub with the box in his hand.

"And I came across this. Is that what I think it is? "He asked amusedly.

Marta's white skin was colored by hot water in ore. But when she saw what Stefano had in his hand, she paled again, and she stared at him. She completely forgot about them. She forgot the pills.

"I know very well what it is. I expected them to be antidepressants when I saw your arms, but antipsychotic? "

He did not expect something to fall out of her. He was enjoying that look, the fear.

Marta was frightened of what might happen. What was he doing? What will he do?

"Please ... I ..."

It was the only thing she had ever gotten from Stefano.

,,Schizophrenia? What exactly? "

Marta jerked when he said that word. She hated it. Not even when she first heard it. She knew that it would be no good and she was right.

"I need them ... please. I see terrible things ... please give it to me, "she sobbed.

"So paranoid schizophrenia. Wow ... What do you see? "He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

She shook her head. The truth was that she did not know what she sees. Or at least she did not remember it. She had been taking the pills since she got them and the doctors warned her of the consequences she might have when not taking them. She does not want to experience it ... not again. And how long did not she have them? Two or three days ... It was a long time ... too long ... she was afraid when something could go wrong.

"Please ... do not ..." she pleaded and rose to him to take it.

Stefano tried not to look at her body, and fled the hand holding the box.

"Not until you tell me what you see. I'm interested in ... Really a lot. "

He was about to turn around and leave the tub, but then something that he did not expect, not even Marta. She was suddenly woken in such a determination she had not seen for a long time.

She slumped as best she could and literally jumped on Stephano. He did not expect it and staggered. Marta, with the sharpness, pulled him to the ground and lay directly on him. Her legs barely felt. She had only one thing in her mind ... to get the box.

But it dropped out of Stefano's hand and rolled up the open door to the hallway. She did not waited anything, she got off Stephano and crawled straight out of the bathroom. Stephano took a moment to recover from what had just happened, and Marta was already in the corridor looking for a box.

She found it a few yards apart. She hoped for her, and stretched out her hand. She was almost there when she heard it at that moment.

It sounded like a woman's voice. It did not say anything, it only gave a special sound that could be likened to a groan. Marta paused and the time suddenly stopped for her. Still with her outstretched hand, she looked up slowly. Right from the pills, she saw someone standing. Her legs had to be a woman with a ballerina. She stood on top of her, which was strange to Marta. But then she noticed that they were not two legs, but three.

She looked up more ... She was not a woman. It was not a person. The overwhelming breath came back and the thing bent over to Marta by looking at her close. Marta waited for her face ... but instead she saw only a giant shiny lens reflecting her scared face. Before she could see her any more, she felt something crawling over her wounded legs and pulling back.

Marta fell and a moment later lay on her back, and Stefano bent over her. And he looked even more angry than she remembered.

"You should not have done that."

Marta felt her neck tighten. She could still breathe, but not so well. Her eyes wandered as best she could, but the thing was gone. Now she had the right monster in front of her. Now she realized what she had done and regretted it.

"If you really need those pills, it's probably bad enough if you do not see them for a long time, do you? I thought you sort of understood that this way of acting with me was not a good idea, but you're a really stubborn and stupid girl. "

As the grip on her throat intensified, Marta grabbed Stephano's wrist and tried to pull him off. Of course, it has no effect.

"Let's see ... Anyway, forget about forgetting to eat. You'll be pretty down here and this time on hard ground. "

With those words he got down from her, took her again, and pulled the ground back into the living room. Marta cried out when the pain of her legs came back. The cold around attacked her even more, now that she was wet. She tried to stretch out for the box, but it did not work. Stefano pulled Marta to the same place in the living room, but the mattress that had been there so far had been taken away. Marta crunched for a moment on the ground, knocking not only with cold, but with shock. She felt sick and thought that she would do so badly at all times that she would vomit.

What was that thing? What did she see in that corridor?

The jolt sounded again. It did not work out of Marta, but from something else. More inhuman. She raised her head sharply, but nowhere. She started to worry. He does not want to be here. She wanted to go away. She needed those pills. She covered her mouth with her hand and held herself against the walls.

Stefano returned after a while and carried something that resembled a long chain. Before Marta could pull away, he held it below her, and he gave the chain around her waist, not tight or loose. He clicked on the lock, and Marta watched as the other end fastened around the foot of the large sofa in the living room. He did not have much choice to tie her but it was fortunate for him that the sofa was so heavy that Marta would not move her with a millimeter. When he had finished, he returned to her and pressed her again.

"If you act like a bitch I will treat you like that. Let's see how long it will take you to be a good girl again. "

Marta nodded in terror, staring at his pale eyes, which were raging. This time he did not. But his gaze changed when he glanced down.

"But I'll tell you ... the shirt really suits you. Mainly when it's wet, "he smiled.

Marta was horrified at his gaze, and then she realized what it was. She pulled herself aside and pulled away from him as far as she could. Stefano watched her amused, then stood up and walked away. In the meantime, Marta was curling into the corner of the room, and when she knew Stefano was far enough away to hear her, she burst into a loud cry.


End file.
